Paper Clip
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Because Kevin's the only one able to make a paper clip look beautiful. Kevin/Macy. Oneshot. Response to suburbs 3rd challenge.


What's a boy to do when he's the first one finished with his work? And, not to mention, it had to be _absolute silence _ during the 45 minute period. So, Kevin was at a loss. He peeked around the class, taking in the image of his classmates hunched over, scribbling down their answers on their own tests. He took note to a few wandering eyes, but didn't really mind. His paper was already flipped over, after all. He sighed, cheek on his palm. He shifted his position variously throughout the next 5 minutes. From gazing out the window, to his head on the desk. From leaning back, balancing his pencil on his nose, to attempting to sit backwards. (Which was a bad idea, because he nearly fell off his chair and received a wicked glare from his teacher.) He stared at the ground for a moment, before bending to pick up the small, silver paper clip. He inspected it, eyebrows knitting together. He bent it a few times before looking up in curiosity, just to see if anyone had finished besides him – or if anyone had seen how ridiculous he looked playing with a paper clip. His eyes landed on the back of Macy Misa's head – her _soft, luscious, strawberry smelling _hair draping over shoulders, her expression serious as she chewed on her pencil. He found that to be one of her many habits. And, to be honest, he thought it was pretty adorable. He turned his attention back to the paper clip, setting to work with a bright grin on his face.

* * *

Macy stretched her arms above her head, the chatter around the class growing louder as more and more students finished. She looked to Stella, but frowned when she realized her friend hadn't finished yet. The next closest friend was Kevin. She smiled dreamily at just the thought of his name and turned –

Is that a paper clip?

She blinked, watching as he twisted the small trinket (if a paper clip can even be classified _as _a trinket) multiple times, over and over. He was molding it into something – a shape. Though, she couldn't tell what.

"Ah, finally." A voice said. Distracted, she looked over. "Jeez, that was hard. I hate testing week." Stella frowned.

"At least the worst is over." Meaning algebra, of course.

"Yep." She nodded, peering around. "I think everyone's finished."

"I think so, too. When are we allowed to leave?"

"Dunno. 12:30, maybe?" She shrugged. Macy looked at the wall clock. _11:58. _ She sighed. And the waiting begins.

* * *

It had taken Kevin a good ten minutes to finish his little 'project.' (Because, it's Kevin. And only _Kevin _ can spend 10 minutes playing with a paper clip.) He was proud of his small piece of art, and was now anxiously waiting for the testing time to run out. Everyone had finished, and Kevin couldn't help but wonder why they didn't let them out early. Maybe, the other classes weren't finished just yet, and letting them out would be a distraction? He drummed his fingers against the desk, staring at the clock. As the minutes ticked past, he grew just a _teeny bit_ nervous.

"Dismissed." The teacher finally said and Kevin let out the breath he'd been holding as he stood and took a few strides over to Macy's desk. She was standing, talking to Stella, but paused as he came by.

"Hi, Kevin!" She said, eyes sparkling as a smile came to her face. He mirrored the expression.

"Could you hold out your hand?" She blinked, nodding and doing so. He dropped the scrap of metal material into her palm before pushing her fingers shut. He grinned. "See you tomorrow, Mace."

"I, uh, see you?" She stuttered, watching him strut out.

"What is it?" Stella asked. She opened her hand, squealing immediately.

It was the paper clip from earlier, but after Kevin had finished with it, it looked beautiful. (Or, at least, _she_ thought so.) It had been shaped perfectly, and she probably wouldn't have even known it had been a paper clip in the first place (if she hadn't seen it beforehand) – just a small piece of metal, expertly crafted into a shape.

The shape of a heart.

* * *

**I really hope I'm not the only one who can see Kevin actually doing something like this. :)**

Review. :D


End file.
